Of Faeries and Foes
by Myrddin Emrys
Summary: As the war against Voldemort progresses, Albus Dumbledore calls in a favor from an old friend to help get the Faeries to help him defeat the Dark Lord. Will have a romance later, possibly if enough people like the story.
1. Fugio

  
  
Faeries and Foes  
A small girl with ebony hair stood admiring the way the light refracted from the crystal vial she was holding. She wore unusual clothing and spoke a different language, because she wasn't of the race of the humans, or even wizards, she was a faery.  
  
Many types of Faeries roamed the Earth, usually similar to sprites i their size and mischief making. However there was a race of faeries that were nearly human size, and nearly immortal, that is to say lived for thousands of years and had a great power of healing. Faeries were usually had red or blond hair, and purple eyes, but the small girl, Keaira had hair the color of ebony. It was said, since she was the only daughter of the King, she was destined for great things, but most of the aura of importance faded as she got older.   
  
The crystal vial glittered spreading sparkling rainbows into her bedroom.  
  
A hand placed itself on her shoulder, surprising her into dropping the crystal vial she held. She whipped around to look into the smirk of Hasen, her older brother.  
  
Hasen, you nearly scared the life from me! she said before looking down on the floor of her quarters at the mess that once was a bottle of expensive perfume she received from her human friend.   
  
She sighed and focused her attention to the mess. Her eyes dilated as the bottle became whole again with the clear liquid filling the vial once more.  
  
If you weren't so jumpy, Keaira... What is that anyway? Hasen asked leaning against a chair, watching her intently with the purple eyes her people were known for.   
  
A gift, she said.  
  
Let me guess that human wizard, Albus Dumbledore. he guessed lazily.  
  
Yes. At his school, his Potions Master is very skilled. He brewed this, she said breathing the scent in, almost tasting the smell of new rain. Here. Smell.  
  
Hasen leaned over to the vial and said, That is better smelling than anything around here.  
  
She smiled, Yes, I expect this is very expensive.  
  
And even more so by the fact it is homemade? Hasen asked pulling one of her curls.  
  
She grinned.  
  
What is the occasion? he asked.  
  
Well a human holiday, called Christmas. You knew I went down to find a gift for him not a week ago, she said placing the vial on the table beside her bed.  
  
What did you need? she asked.  
  
Papa wants you to dine with him tonight, Hasen said, his voice sounding as if he wanted to laugh.  
  
she said, I hate dining with the court. They always stare at my hair as if it were possessed.  
  
He laughed and said, it isn't as if it weren't. You know you can't control the way it curls. I'll see you tonight, sister.  
  
she called as he left.  
  
She sighed.  
  
  
  
  
~@~ ~@~  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore sealed his letter thoughtfully. If he could convince King Landen to help his cause.  
  
His past letters to his old friend's father had been unsuccessful, because her father failed to see how Voldemort would affect his people.  
  
Even since his school days he had been in contact with the Royal Family of the Faeries. King Landen was nine hundred years old and still healthy, and he had two children. The eldest being a boy of about six hundred, and the daughter, two years older than himself and if he wasn't mistaken about their aging process looked about sixteen. She had been his oldest friendship, even though he had never once met her in person. Theirs was a friendship of letters.  
  
If he could get the help of the faeries, he was positive of the eventual outcome of the war. With their vast power and elite fighting forces, it would be impossible to lose.  
  
He glanced out the window to see snowflakes softly falling to settle around the windowsill. If he could just convince them, and if Harry Potter could defeat Voldemort, the war would be won, and with fewer victims.  
  
Now where did he put those letters from the ministry?  
  
  
  
  
--- ---  
  
  
  
  
  
As Keaira sullenly dressed for dinner a letter, carried by Albus's Phoenix, Fawkes, landed on her desk.  
  
Hey, there, fiery one, she said softly, as Fawkes after dropping the letter landed on her shoulder.  
  
He preened her hair affectionately, as she walked to the letter. She opened it and read:  
  
  
  
Keaira,  
  
Alas, I have something to ask of you. You know of my attempts to get your father to help me fight the evil wizard terrorizing my world. I have not been able to persuade him to do anything at all: until now. He said he would allow an ambassador to come to my world and to asses the situation. I realize how great my request is, but I hope you would be the ambassador, since I know I can trust you to make an unbiased opinion.  
  
I hope for an immediate answer,  
  
Albus  
  
  
  
Keaira shook her head, realizing that Albus had no idea what he was asking for. She wrote a quick note back saying she would try he hardest. With that she sent Fawkes on his way and headed down to hat would be a turbulent dinner.  
  


So did you like it? R&R!!!! I need responses before I write the next chapter. 


	2. Convince the River to Run Back

Of Faeries and Foes  
  
  
Keaira walked down the stone stairs into the banquet hall, not listening as the herald reed off her name and title. At the foot of the stairs the court was assembled. Full court, she noticed.  
  
As soon as her first foot hit the floor, the court bowed low in customary courtesy to the daughter of the King. The King's daughter was not really called a Princess as a customary title, it was usually the heir's wife, and the daughter was called a word similar to Lady, but since in Human terms she was a Princess, if she were to leave to venture out, her title would actually translated into Princess, since there is no human equivalent to her title.  
  
By the time the court had risen from their bows she was seated on the chair next to her mother's throne.  
  
The court went back to their polite conversations, leaving the monarchs a little unintentional privacy.  
  
she started.  
  
Keaira, I hear that Albus Dumbledore has been sending you gifts.  
  
Yes, Papa, we have been friends for a long time, and it was a human holiday. she stole a look at Hasen and saw him looking sheepish.  
  
Keaira, I have a suspicion he is trying to enlist my help in his human wars through you and his friendship.  
  
Papa, really truly, he is a good friend, and he may ask a favor or two, but I ask favors too, like just last year-  
  
You know I am sending an ambassador into the wizarding world, don't you? I am wondering if you have any suggestions, since you are well versed in the workings of the human world.  
  
she started hesitantly, What about sending me?  
  
What? Why would I send my own daughter to the humans, and how can you even suggest it?  
  
Papa I understand more of the situation than most, and I am well versed in more than one human tongue. I have the ability to tell whether or not this is a good choice...  
  
He looked at her, You are too important here.  
  
Important?? I am not the slightest bit important! All I have is a title! I have no responsibilities! she protested.  
  
You don't have responsibilities because you are too irresponsible.  
  
You have never given me a chance! her voice rose slightly, and she was drawing attention from the crowd.  
  
You are too young. His voice was hard.  
  
I was born to change things, or did you forget that. You know what the Elders said! I am destin-  
  
You aren't going, he said, exchanging glances with my mother.  
  
Then this, she pointed to her neck, where a small golden token lay gently against the skin, means nothing to you.  
  
The inscription read, To my Little Dark One, destined for Greatness. It had been given to her by him when she was newborn.  
  
He looked at the pendant, and said, Your own greatness won't be affected by my decision. When you get older-  
  
Older! I am as old as the Headmaster! He is said to be Ancient!!! I believe I am old enough!  
  
I don't, he said, and stood. The court's attention was turned to the sound of his voice Please be seated. He gestured toward the tables on the other side of the room.  
  
He turned to Keaira and spoke firmly, I will hear no more on the subject.  
  
She looked him in the eye and said, Papa, I just wish that sometimes that you would give me a chance before you dismiss me as unimportant.  
  
She stepped of the dais, and walked out of the room, feeling the burn of his eyes on her back.  
  
  
  
  
~@~~@~  
  
  
  
  
She spent the rest of the night in her room, trying to ignore the sting of tears behind her eyelids. She felt as if no one believed she could do any thing right. She wondered why was she so mistrusted by her father. She was supposed to know her, and she had always thought he had, until now. He seemed and alien creature.  
  
Why doesn't he trust me?' she thought bitterly.   
  
She heard a knock on the door.  
  
Leave me be, she called, voice slightly shaky.  
  
The door opened, so she yelled, Get out! I said leave me alone!  
  
Her father walked in the door.  
  
she asked, reaching for something to occupy her hands with and grabbing the vial of perfume she had been sent.  
  
Her father settled himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
What is that, he asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
Something Albus gave me for Christmas.  
  
Oh. What is it?  
  
she said, handing the bottle to him.  
  
He opened it and smelled it. His eyebrows lifted, and he corked the bottle.  
  
I am sorry, but I feel necessary to ask, what is the nature of your relationship with this Albus?  
  
If you are asking if he is interested in me as a female, no. We are friends, and humans die so much faster, it would be highly irrational to start a relationship with any human.  
  
He smiled.  
  
My main protest against your going is now your age. You know you look no more than two decades old there. That is an exceptionally young age there, too.  
  
I know, she said. I want to find out if this war he has written about would really threaten us, or even affect us in any way. Her voice was steady, and her father looked her in the eyes for a long moment.  
  
You are ready... I know this. You have taken away my reasons, but you haven't taken away my doubt. I can hold you back except to say, I am afraid it won't turn out well if we go through with this.  
  
Keaira breathed, You are letting me go?  
  
he sighed in defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~~@~  
  
  
Hey, you like or no like? Then review! Thankers,  
  
Kata Maxima aka Myrddin Emrys


	3. Do vita

Faeries and Foes  
  
  
  
The air was cool on the day for her to leave. She wasn't able to sleep at all, for her Father's voice kept echoing through her head, claiming she was too young, and irresponsible. To get her mind off of her Father's words, she crept out of her room into the predawn light.   
  
She traced her path to a little grove of trees that was situated on the edge of the settlement facing the forest. She climbed a tree with little problem and settled herself to watch the sunrise.  
  
But it was so cold! Normally she would have worn more than her customary gown, but she had forgotten it in the upset of her thoughts. Her legs began to hurt and grow stiff as the sun crept its way over the horizon. Her mind placed a gentle rapport between herself and the blossoming morning, feeling it stretch itself out over the region, setting the trees on fire with the sun's golden red light.  
  
How long have you been here? a voice said to her left startling her. She looked down and saw her father leaning against her tree looking out to the horizon.  
  
A while, she said.  
  
I was tempted to come out myself, but I wouldn't have until I found your room empty. I knew you would be here. His words puzzled her.  
  
she asked.  
  
This is where I was myself a long time ago. It was the year before you were born. He stopped.  
  
she persisted.  
  
It was here I met your mother, he said finally.  
  
All those long years ago? Before Hasen was born, she added, feeling nervous for no reason.  
  
No, your mother. I am sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but-  
  
What do you mean, Papa? feeling more nervous.  
  
I am sorry, but my wife is not your mother.  
  
Than who is? Papa, don't joke like this! she said shakily smiling.  
  
I am not joking. Your mother was a human. He said this is a whimsical voice.  
  
No, my mother isn't! My mother is back in-  
  
Keaira, I am not lying to you! he insisted.  
  
She struggled to get down from the tree, weak legs not wanting to support her. Her stiff right leg slipped and she fell out of the tree. Her father caught her, but she threw herself out of his arms yelling.  
  
Let go of me you lying.. you lying bastard! she ran stumbling off in the direction of the rising sun, tears streaming down her trembling face.  
  
  
  
  
~@~~@~  
  
  
  
  
She stumbled her way through the trees.  
  
No NO This was a lie! He was NOT telling the truth. He was trying to convince her not to go! Or something... There had to be an explanation!.  
  
Yes,' a voice said deep within her panicked mind. He told you the explanation.'  
  
She threw herself at the foot of a huge oak tree. Resting her arms of a protruding root, she buried her face there and wept.  
  
  
  
  
~@~~@~  
  
How did she take it, Landen? his wife the Queen asked concerned. She had after all raised this child like her own, even living in seclusion during her It was more than any woman would do.  
  
She ran off, he said heavily.  
  
She needs time to come to terms with it. After she gets back, I will assure her that I will always be her mother no matter whether blood says so or not.   
  
Angela, she will need more than that. She didn't take it well at all.  
  
What did you expect, Landen, that she would just sit peacefully while her whole world was turned upside down? Please don't tell me you expected that, even as the child was born.   
  
No, but I didn't expect her to run away, and call me a lying bastard.  
  
Angela shook her head. What did you expect then?  
  
For her to act more mature! I am sending her off today, and I would like to be able to trust that she won't mess it up!  
  
Damn it, Landen, what do you think you are, perfect? Hardly! You are the one who was adulterous, you are the one that has lied to her all her life. You are a lying bastard, in some of the worst senses of both words! Landen-  
  
Enough, who else lied to her pretending to be her mother?  
  
It was not my place to tell, and I explained that when I began the charade, or is memory short when it is against your favor? she accused angrily.  
  
Listen, I was wrong! Is that what you wanted me to say! That I was wrong and it was a mistake! There I said it! Are you happy now? he yelled.  
  
  
  
What will appease you, woman?  
  
I have given myself to you and these two children! I have done everything I have been able to do for you! For them! You have done nothing but belittled my commitment to a child that wasn't my responsibility, until it was thrust upon me! How dare you. I love that child more than you do, and she is the result of your adultery! How dare you!   
  
Angela turned around and walked off, feeling once again that someone that he thought loved his, insult him to his face.  
  
  
  
  
~@~~@~  
  
  
Please read and review!  
KATA MAXIMA


End file.
